fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Electromancer Silat
Overview After helping Sub-Zero take down a group of wraiths, Sub-Zero paid her by uploading the information for Cryomancer Silat to her mind. Kanami used this information to create an electric variant of the fighting style called Electromancer Silat. Since the information was uploaded to her mind instead of gaining the information through training, Kanami instantly became a master of this martial art. In fact, when using it Kanami has stated that it is almost intuitive. Capoeira Silek Sitarala Electromancer Silat Basics *'Hitstun:' Hitstun is the Electromancer Silat variant of Cryomancer Silat's Flash Freeze. This simple technique allows Kanami to electrically burn anyone she touches. Kanami can change the severity of the electric burn by focusing on the exact spot she is touching. One unique attribute of this technique is that the electric burn also paralyzes the foe a split second. However, every additional time she successfully uses this technique the amount of time the foe is paralyzed doubles. It continues to double until she stops the sequence of Hitstuns, a strike is dodged, or until the foe can prevent themselves from being electrically burn in someway. *'Shield Breaker:' Shield Breaker is the Electromancer Silat variant of Ice Pick from Cryomancer Silat. This technique allows Kanami to transform her fingers into an extremely deadly weapon. While it does have similarities to Lightning Spirit's Bite of Raijū, it is shown to be a lot more practical and a bit stronger. To use the spell, Kanami forms a nukite with one of her hands and quickly concentrates a large amount of Raijū Lightning to just her fingertips. The concentration of Raijū Lightning allows her to use that hand to not only pierce, but slash and cut as well. When she uses this technique she generally targets the neck, chest, or joints to inflict fatal injuries or injuries that will severally handicap her enemy. *'Double-Edge Dance:' To use this technique, Kanami performs a finger strike. When the strike lands, she electrocutes the foe causing them to be stunned. During the brief seconds that the foe is stunned, Kanami unleashes a flurry of strikes to the enemy's jaw, ribs and face. She can use the Hitstun technique for this flurry of strikes to keep the opponent paralyzed for even longer periods of time. *'Critical Hit:' To put it in simple terms, Critical Hit is the advanced version of Shield Breaker. Instead of forming a nukite, she only extends on finger. Once that finger is extended she causes a large amount of Raijū Lightning to run along that finger. Due to the concentration of the Raijū Lightning, this technique's piercing and cutting power is double that of Shield Breaker's. *'Punishment:' *'Griefing:' Griefing is the Electromancer Silat version of Winter's Underworld. It allows her to use her ability to manipulate electricity to throw the electrical signals that her brain produces into disarray by coming into physical contact with the enemy. This makes the opponent unable to move their body the way they want until they are able to correct it with medical treatment. While foes are unable to fix it some foes can adapt, allowing them to move their limbs in a somewhat normal fashion. However, this feat is extremely difficult to perform as it requires an unimaginable amount knowledge about one's own body and the ability to effortlessly concentrate during the heat of battle. *'Edge Pressure:' *'Meteor Smash:' *'Waveshine:' *'Counter Surge:' Counter Surge is Kanami's version of Winter Cavity. This counterattack allows her to transform her body into electric energy the moment her opponent touches her. Once transformed into electric energy, she enters the foes body through their mouth and shocks them with voltage of far over a million. This powerful electric shock can kill most foes with great ease. *'Nervous System Destruction Method:' Trivia *Griefing was inspired by Body Pathway Derangement from the manga and anime: Naruto. *Every one of the Electromancer Silat basic technique names except for Nervous System Destruction Method was inspired by a term, technique, or attack in Super Smash Bros. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Fighting Style Category:Martial Arts